Kai (Earth-1995)
Kai was an Shaolin Monk of the White Lotus Society who came from American origin and had long since secluded from the rest of the world and the own society. However, when the Netherrealm Wars begun, Kai would be called by his friend Liu Kang to join the Earthrealm Warriors in their battle against Shinnok. Kai would later later join the Forces of Light in the final battle of Armageddon, where he would die alongside most of the kombatants. Biography 'Early Life' Kai was born in the United States as an orphan since most of his childhood. Seeking to learn the truth about his past and the sense of life in full force and knowledge, he was chosen by a Shaolin Monk, the Great Kung Lao, to begin his training in the White Lotus Society, as he believed Kai could be a full monk. He trained during years in the Sky Temple, where he met Liu Kang, Kung Lao and discovered about the story of the Jinsei and the Shaolin Monk's duty as the protectors of the force of Earthrealm. It was until Kai though he was not worthy of such responsibility that he did leave the White Lotus and departed for seclusion. 'Netherrealm Wars' However, Kai would return to action. In 2012, the Netherrealm Wars begun, caused by the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok, and his friend Liu Kang, has taken part on it as the full protector of Earthrealm at the side of Raiden once more. Kai would not go to battle until Kang advised his friend about what was happening. Kai then took all of his equipment, remembered his teachings, and prepared for battle. Kai was stationed alongside Johnny Cage at New York, where the main invasion was occurring. There, the two met Reiko, and agent of Shinnok and former apprentice of Shao Kahn. The three engaged in Kombat, and Reiko was sucked back to a portal himself opened to Outworld, where both though he died. After Liu Kang defeated Shinnok and imprisoned him in the Amulet of Shinnok on the Netherrealm once more, Kai would return to his travels, but not before having an rival battle with both Liu Kang and Kung Lao. 'The Deadly Alliance' When the Deadly Alliance begun in 2015, Kai was once again summoned by Raiden and Fujin as a part of the inter-realm forces against the two sorcerers of evil, Shang Tsung and the enemy he met in the past, Quan Chi. He was mad, Liu Kang had been ruthlessly killed by Shang Tsung, and he took the position of second in command of the White Lotus, filling Kung Lao's place now that he had taken Liu's one. 'Return of Onaga' After Raiden sacrificed himself to defeat Onaga, the returning Dragon King, Kai and Kung Lao would retreat to gain more strength as well as allies. After the man known as Shujinko managed to defeat the Dragon King, Kai would become once more a member of the White Lotus to honor his friend Liu Kang. 'Armageddon and Death' In 2016, Kai took part in the final battle of Armageddon as a commanding general, in the orders of Fujin following Raiden's madness. He died like most kombatants, by the hands of Nitara at the Edenian Crater after the Pyramid of Argus had risen from the ground. Appearance Category:Earth-1995 Category:Characters of Earth-1995 Category:Males of Earth-1995 Category:Heroes of Earth-1995 Category:White Lotus Society (Earth-1995) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-1995) Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-1995) Category:Shaolin Monks (Earth-1995) Category:Humans (Earth-1955) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Martial Artists Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Latin Speakers Category:Multilingual Category:Armor Users Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts